nekcimenijfandomcom-20200214-history
Nekci With The Good Hair
Nekci With The Good Hair is the Season 5 premiere episode of The Nekci Menij Show, and the 30th episode overall. It premiered on February 17th, 2017; its title was first announced the day before in a post on the official @NEKCIMENIJ Twitter page. This is the first full episode of The Nekci Menij Show to be released in almost two and a half years, after the show went on a two-year hiatus following the aborted series of 'Nekci's Advent Calendar' bonus videos. A new remix of the show's theme music, 'Stursheps', is introduced in this episode, marking the second time the theme music has been changed. Its storyline revolves around Bayonse's quest to find 'Bekcy with the good hair', the mysterious figure said to have jeopardised her marriage to Zey-J. Three brand new characters are introduced: Tanish, Janat Jeksen and Gren Stefony. Plot Brinty Spreas arrives at a mysterious house in the dead of night and exits her car with Ladey Gags. Brinty encounters Tanish and asks if she wants to go inside and have 'lesbons' with her. Gags remarks that that isn't part of the 'plan', and Tanish asks if it is working; Gags says the mysterious 'she' the plan is targeting doesn't suspect a thing. The episode then flashes back to '6 months earlier' as it's revealed the mysterious house is actually Chez Bayonse. Bayonse flies over her and the other flop quens' houses in a blimp shaped like a lemon, where she's making her new album Lemonade. Bayonse literally drops the ablum down to the ground, then destroys the headquarters of her husband Zey-J's streaming service Tiddle by shooting copies in to it repeatedly. Nekci Menij joins Bayonse on the blimp, and asks her who 'Bekcy' is, referring to a lyric on the album. The mysterious person is someone who allegedly came between Bayonse and Zey-J's marriage. Furious at the situation, Bayonse reveals her agents - Mashelle Weliums and Krely Roolind - are working tirelessly to track down the real Bekcy so she can "get what's coming to her". Nekci claims to be be Becky, but Bayonse ignores this comment. Nekci then suggests that Bekcy could be Rhenna, and they invade her concert at the Haus of Gags for a showdown. Rhenna denies any knowledge of the situation; Bayonse takes a closer look at her 'good hair' and determines she's telling the truth. After realising it wasn't Rhenna, Bayonse decides to covertly gather her remaining suspects by holding a concert of her own, but Rhenna says the Haus of Gags is booked all week. The trio break in to Gags's office, where they discover that a slot has just opened. This is due to the cancellation of Janat Jeksen's 'Unprofitable' world tour, after Janet found out at Dr. Merier Care's Hispitel that she's pregnant. However, before Bayonse can book the slot, someone else gets to it first. Bayonse calls Gags to ask if she would be willing to cancel one of her own shows, but Gags insists she isn't playing a show. The 'Stefony G' who has booked the venue turns out to be Gren Stefony, who's embarking on her own 'This Is Wat A 10 Year Brakes Sells Like'. Gags tells Gren that she doesn't have enough fans to fill the space, and has bigger clients who need her slot instead. However, that client isn't Bayonse; it's Adole, who promptly arrives outside in her '25' tour van. Kety Perr arrives to speak to Adole, but Adole doesn't appear to remember who she is. Bayonse then joins them, and also has no recollection of Kety. Kety decides she's "just gonna leave". Once she's gone, Bayonse asks what her name was, and Adole says it "sunded like Bekcy Hair". This comment makes Bayonse realise the mysterious Bekcy is actually Kety. Bayonse promptly calls Krely to reveal the news. Having left the Haus of Gags, Kety is driving down a remote road in her car. Krely then appears in a lorry travelling in the opposite direction, and she proceeds to drive Kety off a cliff. Extras At the end of the episode, Bayonse appears with a message for her 'beehivs', saying: "Lets hope sesen 5 has mor than 1 epidose". Zey-J then joins her and asks if they can have sex "1 mor time". Bayonse agrees as she doesn't "sea how there cud b any consequeces". Characters The following is a complete list of characters featured in this episode (in the order they appear): Real-life references * Britney Spears and Tinashe's music video for 'Slumber Party' * Beyoncé's album 'Lemonade' * The Grammy Awards * Kesha's legal battle to be released from her label * Jay Z's streaming service Tidal, and Lemonade's exclusivity to it * The mystery surrounding 'Becky with the good hair' * Marina and the Diamonds' album 'Froot' * Google * Britney Spears's single 'Radar' * Rihanna's low tour attendance during Anti World Tour * Rihanna's constantly changing hair * Princess Leia * Jennifer Aniston's 1990's hairstyle * Marge Simpson * Janet Jackson's pregnancy and the cancellation of her 'Unbreakable' world tour * Lady Gaga cancelling her music video for 'Do What U Want' and her breakup with Taylor Kinney * Gwen Stefani's comeback album 'This Is What The Truth Feels Like' * The Voice * Adele's smash hit album '25' * Carly Rae Jepsen's single 'Run Away With Me' and Vine videos made based off the song * Beyoncé's pregnancy with twins Quotes * "Hay lady, wana go in this haus and hav lesbons with me?" ''- Brinty invites Tanish to join her music video'' * "Take 4 whole lemons, 1 pint of white tears, pour into a large Grammy, sprinkle with writing credits and strain through fresh divorce papers"'' - Bayonse's recipe for Lemonade'' * "I can't wait to meet your money... I mean you"'' - Janat Jeksen announces, then cancels, her tour'' * "Ur like me, but older and not Japenese"'' - Gren Stefony on the line with Gags'' * "Wot, u thort my ferst line wus guna be 'Helo, its me'? Fukin amaturs"'' - Adole breaks the fourth wall'' External Links * The Nekci Menij Show - Ep 30 - "Nekci With The Good Hair" on YouTube Category:Episodes